


Love by the Moonlight

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [4]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Greece, Yacht, soft carter baizen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: “You look beautiful in the moonlight” with Carter Baizen. For drunk drabbles @the-ss-horniest-book-club





	Love by the Moonlight

He eyed you tangled in the blanket of the lounger as the boat rocked back and forth on the Grecian water, lights turned low. Your hair was a mess from earlier activities, the blanket hanging low just barely covering your naked form. He traced your spine slowly with his fingers, causing you to shiver in your sleep. He stilled his fingers as you did, trying not to wake you so he could take in the moment. 

The salty air of the sea, waves lapping against the boat, the moonlight making it look as if your skin was sparkling like champagne, it soft under his finger tips, the taste of you still on his tongue. He didn’t want to forget this moment.

He knew a picture wouldn’t do it justice but he still got up and reached for his phone in his discarded pants. Snapping a picture, the Santorini coast far off in the background, your form illuminated only by the moonlight, he looked at the moment captured in still form and decided it would have to do. He returned to the lounger wrapping his arms around you bringing you close, kissing your shoulder gently. 

You hummed waking to the light touch of his lips on your skin, his hair tickling your ear. 

“Hey Car.” You said voice raspy with sleep. 

“What,princess?” It was a low murmur against your skin. 

“How’d that picture turn out?” You teased. 

“Not half as beautiful as the real thing.” You turned to see his face and were graced with a lovesick puppy, “you just look so beautiful in the moonlight, princess. I had to try to capture it.” 

You placed a hand on either side of his face and pulled him in for a long and languid kiss, legs tangling together under the blanket as it deepened.


End file.
